1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer program product for executing a plurality of functions (applications) associated with image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image forming apparatus called a “multi-function peripheral (MFP)” having functions of various devices such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a scanner built in one enclosure (hereinafter, “multifunction device”) is known. The multifunction device has a display unit, a printing unit, an imaging unit, etc. housed in one enclosure. The multifunction device further includes plural kinds of software corresponding to a printer, a copier, and a facsimile machine, and operates as the printer, the copier, or the facsimile machine by switching the corresponding software.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-238020 proposes an image processing apparatus which selects a desired format from a plurality of input formats and a plurality of output formats to execute image processing. For example, as an input format, the method of the '020 patent makes a selection from draft reading, main body storage data, and external storage data. Also, as an output format, the method of the '020 patent makes a selection from printing, telephone-line transmission, network transmission, data storage in the main body, and data storage in an external section.
However, the method of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-238020 is adapted to independently select input and output formats. Further, in the case where a plurality of input formats and a plurality of output formats are selected, image processing is carried out in all the selected output formats for each of the input formats. In other words, the combination of the input and output formats cannot be particularly specified. For example, it is impossible to output the data inputted in a first input format among the plurality of selected input formats, in a first output format among the plurality of selected output formats. Similarly, it is impossible to output the data inputted in a second input format among the plurality of selected input formats, in a second output format among the plurality of selected output formats.